The invention generally relates to a side impact or rollover air bag system used within an automotive vehicle.
The prior art is replete with various side impact or rollover air bags (also referred to as side curtains or curtain air bags) that when deployed provide a cushion between a side of a vehicle and the side (head and upper torso) of an occupant. In the context of an air bag that is used for rollover protection, the bag must have a very low (including zero) gas permeability as it must remain inflated for a relatively long period of time (a few seconds), in comparison with the much shorter time period of a side impact crash which is measured in milliseconds. The characteristic of low permeability is achieved by coating the fabric of the air bag with material such as silicone or polyurethane. The prior art shows side impact air bags of various sizes. Some only cover the inside of one vehicle door while others extend across most of the side of the vehicle from the A-pillar, across to the B-pillar, to the C-pillar.
Most usually, the air bag is installed along the roof rail of the vehicle and stored within a breakable housing (or cover or trim piece). As the air bag inflates the housing (cover or trim piece) breaks along a predetermined tear line and the bag deploys downwardly. The height of a typical side curtain impact or rollover air bag extends from the roof rail to just below the shoulder of a 5th percentile female sized occupant.
In the present invention the air bag housing (cover or trim) is formed in part by the headliner of the vehicle. A corresponding edge of the headliner is pushed away as the bag expands, permitting further expansion of the air bag.
The prior art shows that the air bag can be secured directly to the roof rail. This mode of attachment often requires the use of a plurality of discrete, and often expensive, fasteners that are installed on the final vehicle assembly line. As can be appreciated, attaching many fasteners is labor intensive as well as expensive. In one embodiment of the invention the air bag is secured to a mounting rail or rod. AS used in the present invention, the rod can be circular or oval in cross-section or a flat (metal) strip. The mounting rail or rod is easily and quickly attached to the vehicle using a quick-lock type of connector providing efficiencies in installation. The mounting rail can be flush with the side of the vehicle or spaced therefrom to position the inflating air bag from the side of the vehicle. In this manner, the air bag can deploy, that is, inflate over adjacent trim parts and avoid being obstructed by these parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient air bag and one that is more easily assembled and installed within a vehicle.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag comprising at least one inflatable portion; a connecting portion located above the inflatable portion; a mounting rod is connected to the connecting portion, the mounting rod is adapted to be connected to a cooperating part of a vehicle. In another embodiment of the invention, the air bag includes a plurality of inflatable portions and a center uninflatable portion. The various inflatable portions are optionally interconnected by a manifold or central passage.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.